aide, pourvu qu'elle arrive à temps
by Toraburu
Summary: action/aventure, humour par-ci par-là, romance, peut-être. Il s'agit d'un enchaînement de problèmes pour une ado pas vraiment comme les autres. désolé si le résumé est mauvais, venez voir quand même, c'est ma 1ère fanfic


Aller, je vais tenter ma première fanfiction, qui ne sera, enfaite qu'un épisode de ma vie sur Nectissal. On verra bien ce que ça donne.

Au programme, ….vous verrez bien, des événements habituels et d'autre moins, pour moi en tout cas.

Disclamer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Seul Moi, Sirocco, Takara et Chidori sont de mon imagination ou empreintes à d'autres auteurs.

Je remercie donc Takara Tooken de se prêter et Chidori. Ainsi que ma correspondante qui m'a aider dans l'écriture (notamment orthographe)

C'est parti!!

Aide, pourvu qu'elle soit dans les temps!

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée et déjà assez de problèmes

Il fait beau, non, les oiseaux ne chantent pas c'est bizarre et illogique, mais c'est comme ça. J'ai reçu une mission et la permission de l'accomplir (ce qui, en soit, est déjà une bonne chose). Je me retrouve donc, au côté de Sirocco (il est la forme physique de mon âme : un cheval) sous sa forme définitive (ailé) sans armure (je peux décider de lui mettre une armure par la pensée). Je suis dans une forêt sur le monde de Naruto, à la recherche de Takara, pour savoir qui je dois sauver. J'ai eu une permission spéciale de 3 semaines, _il_ s'est surpassé, ou _il_ me prépare un sal coup à mon retour. Mais rien que le fait de penser à _lui_ me donne la nausée. C'est pour cette raison, que je repousse violement cette pensée aux côtés nuisibles pour ma santé, pour me concentrer sur ce qui me préoccupe actuellement. Sirocco m'énonce clairement ce que je sais déjà :

Nous sommes suivis.

Oui. Faisons comme si nous n'avions rien vu pour le moment. Nous verrons bien ce qu'ils comptent faire.

Je suis quasiment sûr de ce qu'ils vont faire, Cécile. Ils vont nous attaquer. Ils attendent juste un terrain propice.

Oui, je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attirer l'attention en faisant un combat contre eux.

Tu croix que nous n'attirons pas l'attention, alors que je me promène sous ma forme définitive.

Oui, tu as raison, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Ca paraîtrait encore plus bizarre si tu te transformais en cheval normal maintenant.

Alors que nous parlons, nous poursuivants disparaissent. Je fais signe à Sirocco de rester concentré et de ne pas baisser sa garde. Et nous continuons notre chemin comme si de rien n'était. Un peu plus tard, nous nous apprêtons à entrer dans un chemin étroit et touffu. Nous nous concertons :

C'est un piège. C'est tellement gros que ça me donne envie de vomir. (moi)

On fait exprès de tomber dedans ou pas ?

Tu veux ruiner ma réputation, ou quoi ?

Non, mais ça commence à m'énerver d'être suivi, comme ça tout le temps. Il faut que je sache ce qu'ils nous veulent.

Surement pas quelque chose de bien pour nous. Contournons.

Si ça se trouve, tu ne veux pas y aller parce que tu as la frousse.

J'ai pas la frousse, c'est juste qu'ils auraient pu trouver mieux. C'est bidon le coup du chemin étroit.

Cécile, si ça se trouve c'est rien, ou ce n'est pas ce qu'ils attendent.

…Bon d'accord, mais c'est de ta faute, si je ruine ma réputation et si ça nous attire des ennuis.

Ok, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. En plus, c'est le chemin le plus court pour là où nous voulons aller.

Nous nous enfonçons alors dans le chemin. Toujours sur nos gardes, quand ce qui devait arriver n'arrive pas. Nous sortons sans aucun problème ce qui est totalement inhabituel avec moi qui ai toujours l'habitude de m'attirer des ennuis. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre d'en avoir évité. Alors que nous arrivons dans une clairière, je relâche quelques instants ma concentration pour souffler un peu, alors que Sirocco n'est qu'à quelques mètres. C'est à ce moment que décident nos poursuivants pour attaquer. (Il faut bien qu'ils le fassent à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon) J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner pour voir deux ombres noirs fondre sur moi. Je suppose qu'ils ont attendu le seul moment où ma concentration était relâchée, peut-être étais-ce une coïncidence, non, le timing était trop parfait. J'ai juste le temps d'éviter un qui est en train de me tomber dessus, que l'autre m'a pris à la gorge et commence à m'étrangler. Je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir respirer, s'il me serre comme ça. Je ne peux même pas voir qui est en train de m'étrangler, c'est pitoyable. Je vais encore me faire engueuler, fait . Je finis par perdre connaissance.

Quand je reprends mes esprits, je suis, attachée contre un mur. C'est franchement la pinaille à chaque fois (ça m'arrive assez fréquemment). J'en ai franchement marre de perdre connaissance à tout bout de champs. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible et la tête qui tourne, alors que je n'ai même pas fini de les ouvrir. Quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Je sens juste sa présence, elle est écrasante, bien qu'elle se veuille discrète. Une voix d'homme commence par poser une question :

Que faisais-tu dans la forêt ?

Ce sont mes affaires et un homme qui essaye de m'enlever n'a pas mérité que je les lui explique.

Tu es bien téméraire pour une gamine.

(mais j'en ai marre, il commence déjà avec ces questions, tout ce que je veux, c'est aller voir Takara, je vois pas du tout ce que j'ai à faire avec lui!!)…Si tu commençais par me dire qui tu es, on pourrait peut-être s'arranger.

…tu n'es pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit.

Oui, c'est vrai…. Je cherche une fille qui s'appelle Takara, elle est surement dans le village de Konoha. Si vous l'avez vue, j'aimerai que vous me conduisiez jusqu'à elle.

Je finis par vraiment ouvrir mes yeux. Il s'agit d'un gars aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval, une cape de la même couleur parsemée de dessins en forme de nuages rouges. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait !!! J'ai rien fait pour mériter ça.

Sais-tu que le village de Konoha et de l'autre côté de la direction dans laquelle tu marchais.

Vraiment??

Il va falloir que tu trouve une autre excuse, plus valable, cette fois, si tu veux rester en vie.

Je veux bien, mais toutes les autres excuses seraient des mensonges. La raison au fait que je marchais dans le sens inverse de la direction du village de Konoha est très simple : j'ai un sens de l'orientation pitoyable…enfin, nous divergeons, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de combler un caprice de l'Akatsuki. J'ai une personne à sauver. Vous seriez prié de me laisser partir.

Non.

Que voulez-vous de moi, alors ?

Je ne sais pas, pas encore.

Bon, alors laissez-moi partir, pendant que nous parlons, la personne que je dois sauver, risque de mourir.

Non, je devrai bientôt savoir ce que je dois faire de toi.

…bon, je vais faire ce que tu me dis. Je t'accorde trois jours.

Je prendrais autant de temps que je veux.

Je ne suis pas de ce monde, sur le coup, c'est toi qui devras te plier à ça. Mais nous pouvons toujours essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente.

Un autre monde ?

(et merde, on est encore repartit dans des sujets compliqués et inexplicables. Cette conversation commence vraiment à me taper sur le système.)…bon, d'accord. Pendant ces trois jours, je ne ferais aucune tentative pour partir.

Tu n'a rien compris, tu ne peux rien exigé dans ta situation !

(ok, encore un petit peu et je lui fais perdre son sang froid)…

Soudain, il sort deux kunaï et me les lance je ne peux éviter que le premier, qui tombe juste à côté de moi mais le deuxième vient se planter dans mon épaule gauche, à une petite vingtaine de centimètre de mon cœur. (pfffiou, j'ai eu chaud!) Alors que je récupère le kunaï tombé par terre pour couper mes liens, Itachi me dit :

Je suis impressionné, que tu ais réussis à les éviter.

Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me tuer, alors, tu n'as pas pu. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Je finis de couper les liens qui m'entravent puis retire le kunaï planté dans mon épaule en serrant les dents. Je me relève puis revois les kunaï à leur propriétaire qui les arrête au vol. Itachi me dévisage alors que je soigne la plaie qu'il m'a faite en ruminant de sombres pensés sur ce qui se passera à mon retour sur le monde de Full Métal Alchimiste. Itachi finit par poser la question fatidique :

Qui es-tu au juste ?

Ambre, gardienne du monde de Full Métal Alchimiste.

Connais pas.

Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître.

Respecte-moi mieux que ça, si tu ne veux pas que le prochain kunaï ne rate pas sa cible.

Si tu le dis. Tu n'as que trois jours. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'attarder.

Tu remets ça avec tes trois jours, je te le dis, je te garderai autant de temps que je voudrais.

Oui, oui. Alors, que faisons-nous, Itachi ?

Comment as-tu su mon nom ?

Je suis sur ce monde en temps que gardienne, il m'a fallu me renseigner un minimum sur les personnages les plus puissants.

C'est quoi ta mission, ici, très exactement ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit, je dois sauver une personne.

Qui, exactement ?

Je ne sais pas encore, c'est pour ça que je dois trouver Takara.

Tu ne sais pas où elle est ?

Je n'ai qu'une idée assez vague, effectivement.

Je pourrais te guider jusqu'à Konoha. Je veux aussi la rencontrer, cette Takara.

Ho, non ! Je ne te laisserai pas la rencontrer.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore.

Tu vas mourir si tu vas la voir, pour ce que tu veux faire, en tout cas.

Ce que je veux faire ?

Oui, tu veux te servir de moi pour retrouver la gardienne de ce monde. Ce serait bien sûr une bonne chose pour toi. Si tu arrivais à survivre, bien sûr….bon, on ne va pas camper ici. Je pense que tu as aussi d'autres choses à faire.

…effectivement.

Il commence à tourner les talons. Et voyant que je commence, moi aussi, à m'avancer vers la sorti, il me dit :

Non, toi, tu reste ici.

…oui, mais tu perds de ton temps.

Tu remets encore ça. Accepte ta situation une bonne fois pour toute et sors-toi cette idée de trois jours de la tête !!

Je réussirais presqu'à te faire perdre le contrôle de toi. Regarde, tu tremble presque. (bien sûr Itachi qui tremble, c'est comme le jour où il pleuvra de l'argent, c'est complètement impossible, sur les mondes que je connais en tout cas. Mais je voulais l'énerver…bien que je ne sache pas moi-même où je voulais en venir en faisant ça, à part me prendre un autre kunaï en pleine tête, cette fois.)…

Hn.

(c'est quoi, cette réaction, il a compris où je veux en venir, alors que moi-même n'en ai aucune idée ?)…

…bon, viens avec moi.

Hn. (moi aussi, je m'y mets, ce n'est pas bon! C'est contagieux, ce truc!!)

Nous quittons la pièce dans laquelle on m'a installé pour nous retrouver dans un couloir. Je ne sais toujours pas où Itachi m'emmène, et je ne pourrai jamais le savoir. Car soudain, nous entendons un grand bruit de vaisselle cassée puis de grands éclats de voix, trahissant leur surprise. Nous finissons par apercevoir une silhouette qui est en train de tomber. Puis une autre, celle d'une fille. Elle s'approche de nous. Elle a les cheveux noirs, coiffée avec une natte juste sur un côté, laissant apparaître un boucle d'oreille en or, en forme de demi-lune; la peau bronzée, un katana dans le dos et un petit son de clochette à chacun de ses pas. Elle porte un short noir, un haut blanc qui tenait grâce à des lacets dans le dos. Je lui dis :

Qui es-tu? C'est Takara qui t'envoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, comme elle ne te voyait pas arriver, elle m'a envoyée te chercher.

…

Mais je ne pensais pas que je te retrouverai dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Me suis perdue.

Comment as-tu pu te perdre, alors que c'était tout droit !!

J'ai le sens de l'orientation le plus nul que tu puisses imaginer

Même le plus nul que je puisse imaginer n'est pas aussi nul.

Bon, alors rectification, j'ai un sens de l'orientation encore plus nul que celui que tu peux imaginer.

C'est mieux, même si c'est encore en deçà de la réalité.

Bon, ça mis à part, nous avons encore un problème à régler.

Et ?

Lui.

Je lance un regard oblique à Itachi, qui désormais ne comprenait plus rien, et je le comprends. Je me retourne vers l'arrivante et lui lance un regard interrogateur. Elle y répond par un sourire carnassier (le genre de sourire à vous donner la chaire de poule). Nous nous mettons en position. C'est un deux contre un monstre le match s'annonce plus qu'intéressant. Sirocco m'apporte (je ne sais pas comment, alors ne posez pas de question stupide) mon katana. Nous avons été sous-estimées. Itachi n'a même pas activé son sharingan. Je dis :

Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Nous devons en finir avant qu'il ne se rende compte de son erreur.

Ok !

Nous faisons une première tentative d'approche infructueuse. Nous sommes toutes les deux repoussées, alors qu'Itachi n'utilise qu'un kunaï et a laissé son autre main dans son dos. Cet affront me met hors de moi. De toute façon, nous n'arriverons pas à le battre de front. Nous sommes encore trop lentes (bien que notre vitesse ne soit pas complètement nulle) en faite, on ne se bat qu'à un et quart contre un. Je prends la décision de délivrer les trois autres quarts, encore en moi. Je dis :

Sirocco, je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi, il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

Je pense aussi. Mais réfléchis bien aux conséquences. Tu ne pourras plus rien faire après.

Je sais…Mais c'est mieux que de rester coincé ici, aux mains d'un psychopathe. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

…Tu as raison. Enlève-le, je te prêterais ma force pour le combat, donnons tout en une fois.

Faisons-le ensemble.

Je prends une très grande inspiration, puis défets lentement le collier, comme _il_ me l'avait montré. Le collier qui scellait un quart de mes pouvoirs. Sirocco, étant mon âme, possède l'autre moitié de mes pouvoirs. Il me donne tout ce qu'il a. Je finis par dire à ma nouvelle équipière :

Cette attaque ne le finira surement pas. Mais il sera affaibli et il ne comprendra pas ce qui lui arrive. C'est là que tu devras le finir, mais s'il te plaît, ne le tue pas.

O…ok

Oh, et une dernière chose, après cette attaque ou encore la prochaine, si j'en ai la force, je serai complètement KO. Tu devras me sortir de là toute seule.

Je sens tout mon pouvoir influer en moi. Je le concentre dans mon katana, qui se transforme en mes habituelles griffes, plus pratiques, plus rapides et plus agiles. Je répartis ensuite mon pouvoir dans tout mon corps. Puis je prends une impulsion, fais un saut à droite, un autre à gauche, avec toutes la vitesse que peuvent fournir mes jambes, et pour finir, juste avant d'arriver sur Itachi, je m'accroupis, alors que sur le coup, n'ayant toujours pas activé son sharingan, croit que je vais l'attaquer par le haut. Bien sûr la ruse ne fonctionne qu'une micro seconde, mais suffisamment pour l'érafler au bras gauche. C'est ce moment que choisit ma nouvelle coéquipière pour attaquer à son tour.

Mais avant que qui que ce soit ait le temps de faire quelque chose, nous entendons un grand bruit, puis le bâtiment se met à trembler. Je jette un regard interrogateur à ma coéquipière. Elle a le visage qui reflète parfaitement ce qu'elle pense et en traduction, ça donne ça : "Oups, je me suis plantée dans le réglage du compte à rebours des explosifs, j'ai vu un poil trop court!"

Je jette un deuxième regard à Itachi, qui ne semble pas perturbé du tout. Et qui part, en nous laissant avec notre nouveau problème. Nous courrons vers la sorti. Il me reste plus de force que ce que j'ai prévu (je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma technique). Je récupère mon collier au passage. Puis enfin, nous atteignons la sortie juste à temps avant que le bâtiment ne s'effondre. La fille se tourne vers moi et finit par dire, toujours sous le choque de la surprise de ma technique :

Qui es-tu au juste ?

Tu veux me demander qui je suis ou qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Les deux.

Je m'appelle Cécile, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ambre. Et je suis la gardienne du monde de Full Métal Alchimiste.

Gardienne ?

Je suis responsable de chacune des êtres, des vivants comme des morts, qui sont sur ce monde.

Je vois…et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ce collier ? Un collier de servitude. Il obéi à son maître et fait obéir l'esclave. Et comme le "maître" à décider que je ne devais jamais, ou presque, me battre; _il_ en a fait une espèce de limiteur de puissance. Il diminue mon pouvoir au trois quarts de sa puissance maximale. En temps normal, je n'ai pas le droit de l'enlever. Et quand je vais le remettre, je vais devoir payer les conséquences de mes actes.

Tu n'as qu'à pas le remettre.

Plus j'attendrai, et plus la punition seras forte.

Ne le remets jamais dans ce cas.

Je ne peux pas, j'en ai fait la promesse.

…si tu le dis…encore une autre question, comment tu as fait pour disparaître complètement en attaquant Itachi ?

Disparaître ?...J'étais juste rapide.

Non, non. J'ai de bons yeux pour suivre les mouvements rapides, tu as disparu.

Non. J'étais juste rapide. Itachi n'avait pas activé son sharingan. Il en a payé les conséquences, pas très chère, c'est sûr. Mais je pense qu'il va passer un sal quart d'heure, si son supérieur l'apprend.

Encore une chose : qui est la fameuse personne, ce maître dont tu parle ?

Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de flamme.

Lui !

Tu connais ?

Oui, il est sympa pourtant.

Ça dépend du point de vu. Mais je dois avouer que je ne le déteste pas complètement….au faite, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom.

Chidori, Chidori Torahiryuu.

Je pense qui vaut mieux partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Je remettrai le collier quand nous serons en lieu sûr.

Faisons rapidement alors.

Nous nous mettons à courir le plus rapidement possible. Chidori et moi, sautant d'arbre en arbre et Sirocco volant (bien oui, ses ailes, ce n'est pas juste pour faire joli dans le décor…et si j'entends une personne dire "à bon?", elle va mourir !) au dessus pour surveiller nos arrière. Au bout d'une petite heure de course intensive, nous finissons par trouver une sorte de caverne. Je m'adosse à un mur pendant de Chirori allume un feu grâce à une technique Katon. Elle maîtrise donc le feu. Je me décide, enfin, à remettre le collier. Mais avant que je n'ai pu agir, Sirocco me dit :

Ambre, un message de Takara.

C'est sûrement pour me demander si je suis morte.

Effectivement. je lui réponds quoi ?

Que je n'ai pas l'intention de crever maintenant. Et que quand j'aurai fini ma sieste pas reposante du tout, nous repartirons en direction de Konoha avec le guide qu'elle m'a envoyée.

Ok.

Elle ne va pas être contente, comme je la connais.

C'est sûr, mais c'est pas grave. Elle a l'habitude avec moi. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est tant pis.

De toute façon, avec tout les ennuis que tu as l'air d'avoir accumulé pour avoir ce collier et tout, un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne doit plus de faire une grande différence, maintenant.

C'est tout à fait ça.

Je me mets à contempler le collier qui était très ressemblant à un collier de chien, noir, puis je prends une très grande inspiration et le remets. Il se resserre, je crispe mes mâchoires, étouffant un grognement de douleur. Je finis par reperdre connaissance à cause du manque d'oxygène.

A mon réveille, mon épaule gauche me fait souffrir. Je l'avais complètement oubliée, cette blessure... Non, il y a autre chose. Je sens du liquide poisseux couler le long de mon bras gauche. Ce n'est pas normal, la blessure aurait du quasiment être soignée, grâce à mon pouvoir d'auto-guérison. Je finis par me décider à ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui ce passe avec mon bras... Et merde!!! Encore un kunaï. Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ? Je lance un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce pour voir….Itachi!!!! Encore lui!!! Pourquoi on ne peut pas partir tranquillement ? Il s'aperçoit de mon réveil et me dit :

-Rebonjour.

- …

-Aller, boude pas.

Il s'approche de moi et met sa main sur mon épaule gauche, me faisant échapper un petit grognement entre mes mâchoires crispées. Il finit par se baisser à ma hauteur, alors que je tente de me dégager de son étreinte, je m'aperçois qu'il m'a, encore, attachée. Il me dit :

Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Ce n'est pas de la peur, simplement une sécurité. Que veux-tu ?

Savoir, m'informer…qu'est-ce que c'était ?

De quoi ?

Ne joue pas les innocentes. La puissance que tu as libérée d'un coup, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Mon vrai pouvoir.

C'est-à-dire ?

Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

Une ombre passe sur son visage, l'assombrissant un peu plus. Il prend le kunaï, toujours planté dans mon épaule et le remue, l'enfonçant un peu plus. Je lui lance un regard noir et y répond pas un sourire mauvais. Il me dit dans le creux de l'oreille de façon à ce que seule moi puisse l'entendre :

Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un idiot…et cette expression de chien battu sur ton visage te va très bien.

(bâtard!)…

La discussion ne peut aller plus loin, car un nouveau protagoniste vient d'entrer en scène.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont aidés.

Et qu'est-ce que vous en penser ?

Bien, pas bien, j'accepte toutes sortes de critique, alors une petite review ?

A bientôt pour la suite. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand.

Et désolé, s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, je suis vraiment nul.


End file.
